my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Drain plant
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE but please type stuff in the commits below!!'' Description the Drain Plant '''is a secondary through quintinary Production Structure that produces Crafting Items; it makes paper. The Drain Plant is the fifth direct Production Structure, and the fifth overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 5. The Drain Plant comes with two different slots, one for monsters and the other one for items. Subsequent item queue slots may be unlocked for 27��, 79��, 17�� , 27��, 35�� , 46�� , 58�� , and 73�� , with nine queue slots being the maximum allowed. The first Drain Plant can be purchased with 427�� and the second Drain Plant can be purchased with 121��. Products The products that are produced by the Drain Plant are listed below. ''Note': The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Drain Plant will decrease the production times. Here's a list if item that you can make using the Drain Plant and the ingredients to make them. * Paper X 3 = Log X 1 Monster Bath info When your monster is done bathing sparkles will appear on a monster. Yes you can pay 0 diamonds to give it a bath and it will be clean for 24 hours. If your friends visit your islands, they will see a duck icon on any island with an empty Drain Plant. They can then go to the island and give one monster a bath by tapping on it and dragging their monster into it . When you visit your island that has had a Drain Plant 'full' in that way, you can't remove the monster From your Drain Plant for a few minutes. Such a monster will stay clean for 24 hours. Note: it ''will NOT clean your monster until you touch it, so if you have some reason to delay touching it, it will not clean their monster, and you will have 24 hours of sparkle-time after you finally touch it. When a player Cleans a monster, it improves the chances of breeding rare monsters! Strategy Waiting ''Waiting to deactivate a Drain Plant that has been used by a friend. It's best to wait to deactivate Drain Plants until just before you begin another breeding effort. It is often useful to "save/wait" monsters to get clean by yourself until the weekend when rare monsters are offered, so you have a maximum number of monsters clean at that time. This will increase your chances of breeding the rare monster. You can "save up" Drain Plants when you are trying to breed a particularly difficult monster - not cleaning the monster until you have the Drain Plant ready to clean the monster at the same time. It can also be useful to save the Drain Plant on the continent you have bred all the available monsters. These monsters will be considered already clean when friends come to visit, leaving you to clean only dirty monsters on islands where you need help. Name Origin The Drain part might have come from drain that comes from sinks and other things that had a drain including the bath tub. The Pl'ant' part might have come from the fact that its a single plant that looks like a bunch of plants. Notes *This Structure just like the Referra came to dawn of fire 1.16.8. *the code name for Drain Plant is whirlpool. *When you tap a Drain Plant you'll hear bubbly with a hint if gong. Category:Dawn of Fire Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire